The Unknowns Saga Vol 3: Physical Cosmology
The 3th game in the series and the last to be ever be made in english. Everyone in the english group called all the characters in volumes 0 - 3 the original Unknowns while the international group calls characters from volume 0 - 15 the original Unknowns. A message from the developer explains "that no one care about the game storyline if the grammar, adjective, wording or whatever i miss and it just took too long to translate it with the best of my ability". The game itself has gotten a new battle system for android and IOS, it's also the first time the game auto win for the player. Another difference found is the add-on of NewBoundWeapon which does 20% more damage than any attack but for only one time use. Players can choose to play any route, Dark route is more easier but Light route is harder with no way to save in mid-battle like in volume 2. The game has reference to many space and NASA theroy and some with sci-fi included. Polt Ie and Thu caused the events from the very beginning, Rock discovered earth thanks to the help of Ie. A mysterious person with high-tech machine is helping Ie and Thu escape. Sri help them go to our world to start the journey to Contour where Seki can be found. Dark has return with a new ally, however his plans are getting interfere with Rock's but also with the mystores tech-tech jets. Noui calls in everyone to help fight Rocks never ending robot army and solve the mystery of the high-tech jets. Gameplay The gameplay allows players from android and IOS to be able to click the buttons without fear of pressing the wrong one. One thing that everyone knowest is the character's name, Ie real name is really Mackenzie, Invisible Unknown is seen with his name and level. Nothing else has changed since volume 2, except for a new button and new code. Development It took 6 months to build, the code itself is the reason for delaying it for 5 months. The story took 1 month to make and it was for nanowrimo but wasn't possible to make a 50k word story without more delays. Other than the code, videos have been reported to have caused the game to go beyond the recommended mark of uploading. There was a gift to be received but since it requires the videos, all gifts were sent to the official website which anyone can still access. Since the game was supposed to lunch at 12/1/2015 for the one year anniversary, it however got pushed to christmas, then again at New Year's, internet connection delayed it on 1/3/16 and finally lunched at 1/4/2016 making this game the first and last to be launched without a event. The developers only included two, Angel and Quan Dao Dong. Artist include, Daniel Maland, Hotfftitts, stanhoneythief, Periwinklelmp, and nantoka. Musicians include, Kevin MacLeod, Jacek Adam Korzemski, and youmi.